


Cambios y costumbres

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi aún está en alerta, sigue con las mismas costumbres de higiene, conserva la seriedad. Simplemente no puede dejar de ser el Levi de hace cinco años: ese que saltaba al mínimo ruido; el hombre que acudía al rescate a la primera llamada de ayuda. El que no lloraba las muertes. Levi sigue siendo Levi. Es lo único que lo mantiene sin miedo ante los cambios que da la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambios y costumbres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> Esta historia está situada cinco años en el futuro. Pero es un futuro donde los buenos ganan, los malos pierden y algunos personajes secundarios no mueren.

Levi aún entra en alerta cuando un estruendo se oye dentro de los pasillos del castillo, recordando a los soldados gritar y avisar a todos que los titanes se acercan. A Erwin le causa gracia y sonríe cada vez que lo ve; con un tono bajo le explica que los nuevos cadetes son bruscos y azotan las puertas sin pensar. Ya no hay hombres avisando del peligro, no hay personas de diez metros de altura devorando a otras personas. Ya no hay que ponerse alerta.

Pero Levi no puede acostumbrarse, él simplemente ha crecido con desconfianza. Ni siquiera confía en el susurro del viento. Así que sale del despacho de Erwin, maldiciendo con voz baja a todos los novatos que tendrán la suerte de lavar los pisos de los cuatro castillos que se han construido para la Legión de Reconocimiento, él se encargará de ello. Y los hará sufrir como nunca antes.

Las memorias de soldados trabajando en un día de limpieza lo llevan, sin querer, a recordar los momentos que vivió con su antiguo escuadrón. Las bromas de Erd y Gunter, las peleas de Petra y Auruo, las sonrisas llenas de nerviosismo de Eren. El dolor se ha ido para ser reemplazado por un ataque de nostalgia. Ha perdido a muchísima gente como para preferir llorar por ciertas personas que ocuparon un lugar especial en su vida. 

Camina por los pasillos en silencio en busca de cadetes ruidosos para torturar, pero lo único que encuentra es silencio, soledad, y una capa de polvo por todas partes. De repente, gritos se dejan escuchar y retumban por las paredes de piedra, intensificados. Levi siente su cuerpo paralizarse, su corazón empieza a latir con rapidez. Se supone que los titanes dejaron de existir, el último que se vio fue ese simio al que Eren venció. Levi suspira, cinco años han pasado y él vive como si fuese la primera vez que vio a uno. 

Respira profundo y exhala lentamente, Erwin le ha dicho que eso funciona para tranquilizar la mente y si él lo dice, que es cierto; además no le queda de otra que creerle.

Cuando sus manos dejan de apretar con fuerza las espadas (qué sigue portando religiosamente todos los días que está de guardia), se toma un momento para analizar la situación. 

Sí, son los gritos de soldados. Pero no parecen estar llenos de dolor, pánico y miedo. Más bien son eufóricos, apasionados, son… 

―¡Dele con todo, Capitán Kirschtein!

―¡No se deje, Capitán Springer!

Levi, con una ira silenciosa, camina hasta la salida más cercana y lo que ve lo deja sin palabras. Hay una multitud de soldados reunidos alrededor de dos personas que pelean y gritan a todo volumen. Apretando los dientes se acerca al círculo y con un poco de asombro, puede ver que los dos capitanes recién nombrados, Kirschtein y Springer, son los dos idiotas que están causando un alboroto. Realmente esperaba algo más de ellos. Jean había mostrado un gran cambio tras la revolución que le valió ser nombrado como el líder de su escuadrón. Springer trabajó duro para ganarse un lugar entre las tropas que sirvieron para ganar la guerra. Y ahora tomaron la decisión de regresar a la edad de quince y dar un espectáculo deplorable a sus subordinados. Levi no los dejará salirse con la suya.

Pasando discretamente entre el mar de soldados, el capitán llega hasta sus antiguos subordinados y con movimientos rápidos y certeros, logra inmovilizarlos. El silencio se forma de repente en todos los presentes y algunos ya están caminando para alejarse del peligro cuando la calmada voz de Levi inunda el patio.

―Ni siquiera piensen en mover un solo dedo ―dice con calma, mantiene su bota en la espalda de Springer y con una espada en la yugular, Kirschtein se mantiene quieto―. Las palabras no servirán para disciplinar a estos dos idiotas que Erwin nombró como capitanes. El dolor es lo único que se necesita para que el orden y el respeto a las reglas se lleven a cabo.

Algunos soldados empiezan a temblar, otros mantienen sus rostros llenos de miedo y unos cuantos empiezan a rezar por su vida. Los hombres tirados en el piso se quejan y tratan de disculparse con el capitán. Levi se ríe internamente, eso sólo le hace endurecer el castigo.

―Si fuera mi decisión, los mandaría a las tropas estacionarias como sus mucamas. Pero Erwin es el que manda, así que me limitaré a darles el peor castigo de su vida. No me interesa el rango que ahora tengan ustedes dos. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar el motivo de este ridículo espectáculo. Sufrirán tanto que todos los castigos que tuvo Yeager en el pasado serán unas lindas fiestas de té ―dirige la mirada a los soldados, ellos sólo atinan a hacer el saludo militar y mirar en alguna dirección donde no esté él―. Y ustedes, espero que no tengan sueño ya que se quedarán toda la noche limpiando este castillo. No quiero ninguna partícula de suciedad o juro le cortaré la garganta a cada uno de ustedes.

Y con esas palabras, todos corren al interior del castillo, incluidos Jean y Conny. Levi los observa mientras guarda la espada. Sin duda les esperan seis meses encargándose de lavar la ropa de todos los escuadrones de la zona. Nadie ha resistido tanto en ese puesto, pero Levi sabe que ellos podrán hacerlo. Si ayudaron a lograr una revolución, resistirán seis meses de trabajos forzados.

―¿No fue muy duro con ellos ―una voz detrás de él le pregunta, pero Levi la reconoce sin ver.

―Por supuesto que no, Eren. 

―Pero no podrán limpiar a oscuras y tendrá cortará bastantes gargantas. No crea que limpiaré toda esa sangre.

La luna brilla tenuemente sobre ellos, el viento sopla y un ligero aroma a tabaco le llega a la nariz. Voltea a ver a Eren y lo que observa le hace subir una delgada ceja. El castaño sostiene un cigarro entre sus labios; Levi lo toma y lo tira, aplastándolo con una bota.

―¿Por qué hace eso?

―Es asqueroso. No sabía que fumabas.

―Usted sabe, los tiempos cambian. Y no es asqueroso, me calma. Sigue siendo raro, Capitán.

Eren fue el único que quiso permanecer bajo su mando cuando sus compañeros empezaron a ascender en el camino. Levi aún recuerda que el chico le dijo que mientras siguiera vivo no aceptaría estar a las órdenes de otro capitán que no fuera él. Supone que a Eren no le gustan los cambios.

―Existen algunas cosas que no cambian, muchacho.

Así es. Levi aún está en alerta, sigue con las mismas costumbres de higiene, conserva la seriedad. Simplemente no puede dejar de ser el Levi de hace cinco años: ese que saltaba al mínimo ruido; el hombre que acudía al rescate a la primera llamada de ayuda. El que no lloraba las muertes.

Levi sigue siendo Levi. Es lo único que lo mantiene sin miedo ante los cambios que da la vida.

Respira profunda, exhala lentamente. Al parecer si funciona.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los drechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
